cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Cow Chop House
About The Cow Chop House is first seen in the video [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6beUxzrTyBY "MOVING OUT"], in which Aleks inspects the house, and is later told by James to buy it. The majority of the video depicts the wild antics of the Cow Chop Crew moving their furniture out of the Creature Office, and into the house. The house is where the Cow Chop Crew currently record their gameplay footage, and do all of their editing. During the Behind the Cow Chop episode of ORLANDO BLOOM'S PENIS, their P.O. Box was revealed due to them wanting fans to send them stuff. Address as follows: "3424 Littleton, CO 80161". As addressed in Aleks' Sims 4 ''playthrough, NOBODY actually lives in the house. Trivia * Aleks said in the beginning of the MOVING OUT video that they are going to avoid disclosing their location due to the concern of being swatted. But it doesn't matter, cause we found out. * In an episode of Behind the Cow Chop, Brett nicknamed the house "The Slaughter House" and "The Milk Castle". * During the RTX 2016 Cow Chop Panel, questions were asked about the Landlord and if he cared about what they were doing to the house. James proceeded to respond that the Landlord didn't know and/or cares since he seemed to want to be rid of the house. * In Aleks' ''Sims 4 '''''playthough ''on his personal channel ImmortalHD , he constructed the Cow Chop house through the video game's building option. He then stated that "it's pretty f*cking accurate alright". * Aleks' ''Sims 4 series is entirely based off of recreating the average Cow Chop daily lifestyle in the house. * During the first episode of his playthough, he referred the place as the "''Cow House". * Not only are there a collection of holes in the walls and doors, there is also damaged windows and a part of the ceiling that are damaged in the house (Hole was repaired due to having it opened since their upstairs Bathroom was having leakage issues into the kitchen portion of the house. Shown in an episode of Behind the Cow Chop: QUARANTINED TRUMP). * The house also had another major bathroom issue that caused fecal matter to not filter through the pipes, causing a spilling in the basement. This led to James, Joe, Aron, Brett, and Aleks messing around with the literally sh*t on the floor. James however was upset due to no one cleaning it up and the streams of the disgusting water moving towards their containers holding the props. Shown in the ''LITERAL FECES DISASTER *GROSS WARNING* ''YouTube video (Note from Mythic: Not linking that sh*te. Gross enough watching it the first time... Thanks guys at Cow Chop <3)! * James' ''Payday 2 ''Masks are also shown in hanging in a Hallway due to Overkill, the creators of the Bank Robber Simulation game, given it to him as a gift for being a supporter of the series from the beginning (Also refer to the ''Nova's Shank ''and ''Giant Toothbrush ''easter eggs in the video game). * In the Behind the Cow Chop episode: HOVERBOARD FIRE shows footage of their Attic for the first time. *There is a Red Robin balloon attached through a hole in their wall. *In the backyard, there is a small area of dead grass due to Joe poking a hole in the pool filled with lube from the AMAZON PRIME TIME: 55 GALLONS OF PASSION LUBE video. This was confirmed during the first Cow Chop Panel at RTX 2016. * They have a basement that opens from the top floor. A staircase leads down to the bottom floor. This is where they store props and items according to Aleks in his ''Sims 4 ''playthrough and James in the ''LITERAL FECES DISASTER *GROSS WARNING* '''video. Other than using the basement as a storage area, they also used the area for the Boss Battles in their Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles videos as well as their Dark Souls 3 Live Action opening and ending crawls. *The House has a Garage Portion attached to the side but accessible from both the exterior (Front Garage Door) and also the interior. They store random garbage/recyclables that are contained in cardboard boxes and bins. Quotes "''Well this is the place, probably not going to show you assholes where this is. Cause last time we did that, we got swatted." - Aleks, MOVING OUT Category:Places